


Do you believe friendships can last more than one life ?

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Reincarnation, Soul Bond, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: The day milk is born, Yam saves him from the witch
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Do you believe friendships can last more than one life ?

The sweet scent of a newly cooked batch of cookies filled the room. As the little beings slowly opened their eyes on the plate, they began to gain the knowledge of who they were supposed to be. It was a weird feeling, to be born and immediately know who they were, but it helped cookies grow with a lot of personality. 

As milk looked around, he felt the need to find something on the plate. He knew that he was supposed to have something in his hands, and it bothered him not to know what. He quickly took a pretty white mace filled with a shiny liquid and felt immediately connected to it. But something was still missing. A shield, he thought. And so, he left the plate, looking for something that belonged to him. 

That was probably what saved his life. 

He looked around for quite a while and found nothing. It was only after he looked behind an old fruit basket that he found a beautiful shield. That was it. He finally felt complete. 

When he went back to the plate, it was completely empty. Just a few crumbs were left and only one being remained : one of the witches. She was slowly lunching something with a smile and looked at milk with a grin that would probably terrify him for the rest of his days. He knew what she just did. And all that he could do is try to run. 

Sadly, he didn't last long. Running with two hevay objects in hand was particularly difficult, and he stumbled down quickly, leaving him at the mercy of the terrifying creature. 

He tried to raise his shield to protect himself but had not a lot of hopes for it. When suddenly, he saw a purple flash. It was another cookie, running towards the witch at full speed. 

The cookie screamed in rage as they jumped on the witch's hand and pierced it with a large shard of glass. The old lady screamed in pain as the cookie jumped off and began to yell. 

"DIE ! DIE, DIE, DIE !! I'M GONNA KILL YOU !!"

Milk began to slowly regain his consciousness and rushed towards the other cookie, taking him by the hand. 

"No please ! Don't attack her more, it's pointless ! We have to run, now !"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO !!"

"Please ! If you continue you will die !"

"I don't CARE !"

He began to run towards the witch's legs with his mace and tried to deal as much damages as he could, desperately hitting it with all of his might. The witch decided to ignore it, now focusing on the lost white cookie that didn't know what to do. Should he flee for his life and abandon a fellow cookie ? Or should he try to save him as well and perhaps die in the process ? It didn't matter now. The witch had grasped his fragile body already, forcing him to struggle to breathe properly. He was simply terrified, frozen by a fear he didn't know was even possible to feel. That was it. His life had barely begun and it was already ending. 

Milk closed his eyes and took one last deep breath, trying his best to force himself to not look at what was coming. He waited, and waited... Until suddenly, he wasn't held anymore. He was falling. The poor cookie barely got the tile to open his eyes and brace himself for the impact against the floor. It was painful but he was at least free. He looked around to see what was going on and was quickly grabbed by a purple hand and forcefully dragged over the floor. 

"You-"

"SHUT UP AND RUN ! NOW !"

Clearly, he didn't need to be told that twice. Milk jumped back on his feet and ran as fast as his poor little body would let him. He could hear the witch roaring behind them, and he was pretty sure that right before the duo jumped through the window, he could smell her breath from behind. 

The two small bodies ran as long as their bodies permitted them to, ending up hiding behind a gigantic tree nearby. 

Milk was tearing up as gasped for air, sitting on the ground. He couldn't stop himself from shaking, barely able to process everything that just happened to him. The purple cookie looked at him and felt a weird sensation. Familiarity ? Perhaps a feeling of déjà vu ? It was hard to tell. 

"HAVE we ... Met BEFORE ?"

"What ? No ... I'm sure it's not possible. I was baked just a few minutes ago. Why ?"

"You look ... FAMILIAR."

"Haha ... I guess the witch must've baked other similar cookies in the past."

"No. Not just MILK as an INGREDIENT. I meant you. As YOU."

"Oh well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

The two of them slowly regained their breath, looking at everything that surrounded them. Grass ... Trees ... Bugs and small animals ... It was so different from the kitchen. Disorienting but weirdly comforting. Milk hugged his brand new mace to try to make himself feel better. After a while, he decided to take a better look at the other cookie. He looked quite powerful and brave, and his expression didn't change much from when he was still in the kitchen : he was very obviously filled with a deep rage. Milk tried to took at his tattooes to see if they meant anything, but quickly noticed something else. 

"Is that ... Burn marks !? Your entire body is covered with it !! Oh, are you alright ?! It must hurts so bad ... Here, let me heal you."

Milk took his mace and poured a little bit of the liquid inside of it on the man's skin. It growled a little bit but didn't say a word. The liquid was extremely cold, it was pretty obvious that this wouldn't feel really good. The scars didn't change much, but milk knew that the pain got at least a little better.

"How did that even happen ...?" 

"Why the FUCK do you think I'm MAD."

"I ... Don't know ? Did the witch forgot you in the oven ?"

"No. NO SHE DIDN'T. She watched me SLOWLY BURN, and smiled ALL THE TIME while I was STUCK. She's the worst CREATURE there is. She doesn't deserve to LIVE."

"I kind of agree with you on that point. She shouldn't be alive. But we're too weak to attack her. At least you've got me around, that's that ... I'm glad you trust me, even after what you've been through."

"Yeah. I don't GET IT either."

"Huh ?"

"I don't get WHY do I TRUSTED you. I've been STUCK in this kitchen for a while now. I've NEVER trusted another cookie. You're making me feel WEIRD."

"Maybe it's because I'm a paladin ? I'm supposed to make people feel protected and heal them. Maybe it's that ?"

"NO. I've seen OTHER healers before. I can't STAND THEM. And I shouldn't be able to stand you EITHER."

"I'm sorry ... I really don't have an answer. But maybe we can find one if you and I travel together ?"

"TOGETHER ?!"

"Yeah, I mean ... Just because we escaped the kitchen doesn't mean there isn't any danger left. And you seemed pretty nice so ... I hoped we could spend some time together."

"HAH. You're DARING. I'll give you THAT. Fine. Let's go already."

"Thanks umh... What's your name ?"

"Purple YAM."

"Okay ! Let's go on this quest together then !"

"...WHAT QUEST."

"Huh ? I don't ... Know ? Why did I say that ?"

"Oh GREAT. I teamed up with someone with MEMORY LOSS."

"Hey, don't be mean ! I'm still learning, I'm barely an hour old !"

"Yeah YEAH ... They all say that."

And as they walked away, they sun illuminated their faces, the witch's house, two extremely old maces and a sword planted on the ground next to her window.


End file.
